Recueil
by Le Lynx des Neiges
Summary: Entre Natsume et Luca-piou, Anamatsu, Kokoroyomi et Hotaru, il y a largement de quoi faire, à l'Académie Alice. Et de quoi écrire aussi... 3 : Anamatsu.
1. TS : Manichéisme01

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tachibana Higuchi-sama, à part le petit robot sans nom qui appartient à Hotaru.

Spoilers : Pas à ma connaissance. Peut-être un sous-entendu de spoiler, mais...

Note : Un petit OS comme ça, sans vraiment de sens. Il est presque minuit, et je commence un peu à perdre la boule, je crois...

* * *

**Manichéisme**

La silhouette, immobile, dont l'ombre se confondait avec l'obscurité, était indécelable.  
Depuis une demi-heure, sans se lasser, ni bouger d'un centimètre, elle attendait que le moment propice, celui où elle pourrait avancer et mettre son plan à exécution sans prendre le risque d'être vue, arrive. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et les crampes ne la dérangeaient plus : si quelqu'un l'avait vue, nul doute qu'il l'aurait confondue avec une statue.  
Et, soudain, ce fut bon : un des hommes, faisant sa ronde, était hors du champ de vision des autres, dos à elle, à l'endroit parfait. Raffermissant sa prise sur la pierre qu'elle tenait, elle la lança de toutes ses forces sur une poutre qu'elle avait déplacé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt pour la placer dans un équilibre précaire, équilibre que son caillou n'eut aucun mal à briser.  
L'homme entendit le choc, et releva la tête pour voir la poutre dégringoler sur lui. Qu'il soit en possession d'un Alice ou pas, il n'eut pas le temps de l'utiliser qu'il s'écroula, assommé.  
Attiré par le bruit, un autre homme de main s'approcha, vite suivi d'un deuxième.  
Des déclics retentirent dans le hangar : ils ôtaient le cran de sûreté de leurs armes. Comme si cela pouvait être suffisant…  
Elle se faufila silencieusement entre les nombreuses caisses qui meublaient le hangar, et, par chance, étaient suffisamment grandes pour la cacher, puis vérifia que personne ne pouvait la voir. C'était le cas, et elle put donc lancer ce qu'elle tenait dans la main gauche à une trentaine de mètres de là.  
Le petit robot alla se cogner contre une caisse, émettant un bruit infime, mais qui suffit à le faire repérer. Trois hommes partirent en direction de la machine, pendant que la silhouette continuait à avancer, tout doucement, pas par pas, sans se presser.  
Elle était tout près de son but, désormais. Assez près pour voir les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur les tempes des deux derniers gardiens.  
Cette fois encore, elle prit son mal en patience, et attendit, recroquevillée dans l'ombre.  
Elle compta les secondes, qui se transformèrent rapidement en minutes, en dizaines de minutes. Puis, enfin, les hommes roulèrent au sol, leurs armes tombant au sol avec un bruit mat.  
Le hangar était silencieux – le robot avait réduit au silence ses opposants depuis belle lurette. La silhouette se félicita d'être tombée sur une bande de dépendants à la caféine : le seul à ne pas avoir absorbé de café, ainsi que la drogue qu'elle y avait mise, avait commencé sa nuit sous une poutre.  
Mais, parce qu'elle était prudente, elle s'avança avec tout autant de précautions qu'auparavant.  
Elle prit le pouls des hommes inconscients, et s'autorisa un soupir soulagé : la dernière fois, l'un de ses adversaires avait fait une réaction allergique au somnifère, et elle avait dû l'emmener de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Mais, cette fois, tout allait bien.  
Elle attrapa le trousseau de clé, et introduit celle que les gardes avaient utilisée dans la serrure, qui émit un cliquetis avant de permettre à la porte de s'ouvrir.  
Elle se faufila dans la pièce, attentive au moindre bruit : une fois, elle avait été prise par surprise par un homme embusqué avec sa proie, et avait été obligée de l'emmener lui aussi à l'hôpital, histoire qu'il ne meure pas d'une commotion. Mais, heureusement, il n'y avait personne.  
Finalement, c'en était presque ennuyant.  
Elle palpa le mur, trouva l'interrupteur.  
La proie était consciente – elle n'aurait su dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.  
Préférant remettre les choses ennuyantes à plus tard, elle commença par défaire ses liens plutôt que son bâillon, mais, malheureusement, elle avait un couteau sur elle qui lui facilita la tâche, et dut finalement s'occuper du bâillon bien trop tôt à son goût.

« Je t'avais dit de ne plus venir ! Si tu te fais attraper… »

Et voilà ! Elle allait vraiment finir par l'écouter, un de ces jours, et le laisser se débrouiller, d'ailleurs, elle ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire.  
Mais un bruit derrière elle gêna leur dispute naissante : un homme, au métabolisme certainement plus performant que les autres, avait repris conscience. Elle se félicita d'avoir gardé son masque.

« Le… le Chat Blanc… »

Le pauvre homme était terrorisé, et, quand elle approcha doucement, il se révéla incapable de bouger. Elle ne savait pas si c'était par la faute de la peur qu'elle lui inspirait, ou un effet secondaire du somnifère qu'elle lui avait administré.

« Quel est ton Alice ? »

Il secoua la tête, mais c'était un geste de défaite plutôt que de refus.

« La vision… infrarouge.  
- Je suis désolée si tu la perds. »

Lorsqu'elle retira la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa joue, l'homme s'évanouit.  
Le Chat Blanc espèra qu'il ne perdrait pas son don de manière définitive, mais il avait encore du mal à maîtriser cette facette de son Alice.

« On y va, ou tu as l'intention de lui laisser un cadeau en guise de lot de consolation ?  
- Allons-y. »

Le Chat Noir passa devant. Comme d'habitude, il était vexé que son compagnon soit venu à son secours, au mépris des risques qu'il encourait s'il devait être reconnu.  
Un miaulement les fit sursauter. Un chat gris se faufila entre eux.

« Il n'y a pas de gris…  
- Ni de bleu, de vert ou de rose, poursuivit le Chat Blanc, comme si cette conversation avait déjà eu lieu des milliers de fois auparavant. Juste le noir, et le blanc, qui jamais ne se mêlent…  
- Et un jour, il n'y aura plus ni noir, ni blanc…  
- Juste toi, et moi…  
- Mais jamais de nous. »

Le chat miaula de nouveau, et s'écarta, disparaissant rapidement dans le hangar obscur.  
Dehors, le Chat Noir et le Chat Blanc continuèrent à marcher, sans dire un mot, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de gris – dans sa suffisance, le Noir n'avait besoin de personne ; dans sa plénitude, le Blanc n'avait besoin que du Noir.  
Alors ils marchèrent. Le Chat Blanc ne lui reprocha pas de s'être fait capturé, le Chat Noir ne lui reprocha pas d'être venu le chercher. Mais il ne dit pas merci non plus.  
Et, tout en observant la silhouette auréolée de soleil du Chat Blanc, il se demanda quel Dieu sournois et cruel pouvait l'avoir affublé d'un Alice de feu, alors que d'autres voyaient à travers les masques… ou les vêtements.


	2. TS : Manichéisme02

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tachibana Higuchi-sama.

Spoilers : Pas à ma connaissance. Peut-être un sous-entendu de spoiler, mais...

Note : Mon petit OS se transforme en Two-Shot. J'avais juste envie de donner une petite explication sur le pourquoi du comment du Chat Blanc. Même si c'est un peu parti en dérapage à la fin :D  
Bonne lecture !  
Post-Scriptum : À propos du titre du TS, Manichéïsme : une vision manichéenne, en gros, c'est l'opposition du bien et du mal. Quand on me l'a expliqué, on m'a dit texto, que c'était, en gros, dire que le monde était soit tout en noir, soit tout en blanc, et j'ai trouvé que ça collait bien avec l'OS que je voulais faire au départ. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec la suite...

* * *

**TS - Manichéisme, suite.**

Il ne referma pas les rideaux, n'alluma pas la lumière – le moindre mouvement l'aurait alertée. Il se contenta d'attendre, immobile, qu'elle soit entrée pour s'écarter de la fenêtre.  
Elle n'était pas partie longtemps, cette fois.  
Une énième fois, il se demanda depuis quand elle avait tant changé. Ou plutôt, si c'étaient vraiment ses paroles qui l'avaient changée. Peut-être que, s'il ne l'avait pas encouragée dans cette voie, ils n'en seraient pas là, aujourd'hui　? Peut-être. Ce n'était, après tout, pas ce qu'il voulait. Pas ça.  
Cela faisait quatre ans. Qu'il avait loupé le premier signe. Un peu plus de quatre ans qu'elle avait commencé à s'entraîner.  
« Tu n'es pas obligée de travailler si dur, Mikan. Tu as d'excellentes notes en sport.  
- Je ne veux pas dépendre de mon Alice. »  
Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Que pouvait-il faire　? L'interdire de s'entraîner à la course　? À l'époque, c'était insignifiant　: il n'aurait pu croire que cela prendrait de telles proportions.  
Puis, petit à petit, elle ne s'entraînait pas qu'à la course. Elle faisait beaucoup de gymnastique, de sauts d'obstacles. Puis, elle pratiquait l'escrime, la lutte, et, finalement, le tir. Ce n'était pas encore à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris. Elle faisait très attention, et ces yeux ne brillaient jamais trop quand elle lui parlait.  
Quoi de plus normal, après ce qu'elle avait vécu, que de vouloir être capable de se défendre　?  
Et puis, un jour, elle avait disparu. Il avait cru devenir fou. Il l'avait cherchée partout, mais elle n'était pas là. S'était-elle enfuie　? Pour aller où　? Cela faisait huit mois que son grand-père était mort.  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire, personne ne savait. Il avait été obligé de retenir Hotaru, Natsume, Luca et les autres, et nombreux, amis de Mikan alors qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que partir à la recherche de la jeune fille avec eux. Mais, alors qu'ils commençaient à penser qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, elle était rentrée.  
Ses yeux brillaient, beaucoup, et il n'avait tout d'abord pas vu le reste. Mais il avait fini par remarquer les joues creuses, les ongles cassés, les mains ensanglantées.  
Il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait rien compris.  
Et Mikan, qui était au lycée, et qui s'entraînait toujours plus dur. Malgré toutes leurs précautions, toutes leurs ruses, elle disparaissait toujours de temps à autre. Parfois, après le départ de Natsume. Et lorsqu'ils revenaient tous les deux, jamais en même temps, ils ne répondaient pas aux innombrables questions qu'ils avaient.  
Désormais, les seuls plus rapides, les seuls plus agiles, les seuls plus forts que Mikan, à l'Académie, c'étaient des Alices, et, face à elle, les Alices n'étaient rien.  
Et il comprenait maintenant. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de trouver le masque blanc dans sa chambre pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.  
De toute façon, à part pour le protéger, pour protéger tous ses amis, quelle raison pourrait pousser Mikan à faire tout cela, tous ces efforts　?  
Elle avait vraiment changé. Ce n'était plus l'adorable et naïve petite fille qu'il avait rencontrée, et même adoptée. C'était une adolescente forte, toujours, et même encore plus belle, bien sûr, mais d'une beauté tranchante, et un peu sauvage.  
Et parfois, quand elle était triste et qu'elle laissait de nouveau ses larmes couler sans retenue, comme avant, il avait l'impression de la retrouver telle qu'elle était avant.  
Et parfois, quand elle souriait, en entrant en classe, de cet air toujours aussi innocent, ses doigts entremêlés à ceux de Natsume, il comprenait qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé.  
Et il se sentait juste stupide. Et immensément triste – comme face à une étoile prête à s'éteindre.  
Et il s'écartait de la porte, laissant passer une Hotaru qui avait écrasé sans pitié les deux amoureux, le regardant comme pour le défendre de faire le moindre commentaire, elle-même suivie de près par un Kokoroyomi réjoui qui n'avait même pas sourcillé en entendant le grincement menaçant de Natsume quand il les avait à son tour piétinés, puis une Mikan souriante, quoiqu'un peu échevelée, qui se fit traiter de mocheté par un Natsume grognon, et Luca, qui fixait le bentô d'Anna sans oser lui demander si elle était sûre de ne pas avoir utilisé d'aliments périmés, et Sumire, qui se jeta sur Mikan en clamant que personne n'avait le droit de traiter Natsume d'idiot égoïste et méchant, et Inchô qui regardait avec perplexité un Yoichi soudainement devenu presque adulte en se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait dans leur classe, et Nonoko qui pointa Mr. Bear d'un air entendu.  
Et l'ours en peluche qui décida soudain que Narumi-sensei était un obstacle devant la sortie de secours – une fenêtre ouverte, et qui lui envoya un coup dans la machoîre.  
Et Narumi-sensei, qui, sous les ricanements de Natsume, les cris haut perchés de Mikan, Anna, Nonoko et Inchô, vit trente-six étoiles.  
En voulait-il, en voilà　: les étoiles n'étaient pas prêtes de s'éteindre.


	3. Anamatsu

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tachibana Higuchi-sama. Même Hotaru-chan.

Spoilers : Sur un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans l'animé.

Note : Un petit quelque chose qui n'est pas vraiment un drabble parce que j'avais la flemme de compter les mots. Parce que je vois très bien Hotaru-chan torturer ainsi le pauvre et innocent *tousse* Natsume. À vous de juger !

* * *

**Anamatsu.**

Anamatsu aimait beaucoup Natsume. Et bien sûr, comme Mikan avec les gens qu'elle aimait beaucoup, elle le collait énormément.  
Il n'avait pas osé rembarrer méchamment le robot comme il l'aurait fait avant - c'était surtout que sa conscience s'appelait Hotaru et sa pancarte _Dommages et intérêts pour préjudices physiques et psychologiques_. Embêtant. La seule fois où il avait essayé, très gêné, en regardant ailleurs, de lui demander de l'aide, elle avait ricanné.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu détestais Mikan, pourtant. »

Il avait rougi, et s'était enfui sans oser demander le rapport. En étant certain de ne pas vouloir savoir.

* * *

Quand ils eurent quinze ans, ça devint problématique. Hotaru, professionelle, avait bien sûr tenu à apporter les mêmes modifications physiques à Anamatsu que celles que subissait le corps de Mikan.  
Maintenant, il avait tellement peur qu'elle lui saute dessus en présence de Tsubasa, qui se chargerait de lui rappeler chaque jour de son existence le moindre petit signe d'émotion qu'il pourrait montrer, de Hotaru, qui trouverait forcément un prétexte pour lui soutirer de l'argent, ou de Mikan - et il n'avait pas à se justifier ou quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas comme s'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle ou quoi que ce soit - qu'il passait son temps à les éviter. Parce que, bon, maintenant, Anamatsu avait de la _poitrine_. Oui, il savait que c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver aux filles avec l'âge, merci - et personne ne rappelle que c'est un robot ? Le truc, c'est que, quand elle le collait, ben... Il rougissait rien que d'y penser. Et merci, il savait qu'il était réputé pour être un pervers notoire. Non sans raison. Mais il essayait de s'acheter une conduite, et, non, aucun rapport avec Mikan, et pourquoi tout le monde se sent toujours obligé de penser qu'il ferait quoi que ce soit pour une idiote pareille ?  
Aussi, malgré l'échec cuisant de la dernière fois, toute fierté oubliée, il se prosterna devant Hotaru, la supplia pour arranger ce robot.  
Elle ricanna.

« Si je veux qu'elle ressemble parfaitement à Mikan, ce n'est pas le genre de sentiment que je peux changer, désolée. »

Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment, l'air désolé. Puis :

« Si tu veux, je peux te la louer pour la nuit. »

Il n'avait plus rien dit.


End file.
